


You Just Noticed?

by OshKoshOMyGosh



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Feelings Realization, M/M, One Shot, Underage Drinking, Wooyoung is an idiot, but a cute idiot, for now, never mind not a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshKoshOMyGosh/pseuds/OshKoshOMyGosh
Summary: San is passed out. Jung Wooyoung is emoting. Kang Yeosang is... beautiful? But we already knew that?In which Wooyoung isn't nearly drunk enough to handle this epiphany.New summary coming soon~
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	You Just Noticed?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever so please be gentle. The lack of Wooyoung/Yeosang fics is criminal and something had to be done. 
> 
> Edit: Just wanted to fix a few things in this intro before posting the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy :)

A final swig of beer leaves Wooyoung a bit shy from tipsy. The nearly empty bottle swings lazily in his hand as a content sigh escapes. It wasn’t his first time up on the roof with a bud light in hand, but it was his first time up on the roof with a bud light in hand on a school night.

He gazed at the dark clouds outlined by the moon’s light and quickly shook off the initial chill of the night. Ah. It was a goddamn beautiful night. A dusting of stars here and there, a shadow of cloud and a true crescent to top it off. If San wasn’t passed out on his bed, Wooyoung would’ve demanded a photoshoot (even if his iPhone5 had a busted cam). And to be clear, tonight was San’s idea. So the fact that San was shit-faced on a Tuesday night was his own fault… not saying that Wooyoung was a voice of reason though. 

Sure the two have been shaking up the town and drinking with reckless teenage abandon lately, but it was their final year of high school. Something about it all ending… made Wooyoung want to forget it was even happening. 

It was times like this. Times when he was left to stare into his own mind. When the the crevices mirrored the dark sky he watched. And time seemed to speed up and freeze at the same time. That’s when he knew. He needed another sip. 

Wooyoung groaned loudly in frustration at the unsettling feeling in his chest. It felt like a hand was suffocating his heart by slowly squeezing and making its way up his throat. He needed a fix. And the fix normally came in the form of a pint sized angel. A face pierced through his brain and caused him to wince and down the rest of the bottle. 

Yeah, where was he when you needed him anyways?

Wooyoung clumsily patted himself down in search of his cellular device. Ah. Between his ass cheeks. Right where he left it. He squinted against the dull light and sent an oddly lengthy paragraph of a text that was infested with misspellings and grammar issues. The boy lost track of what he was aiming to say, but somewhere between explaining why the other boy needed to come urgently and asking to copy math homework, Wooyoung remembered to add an eggplant emoji or two. Besides, from Wooyoung’s personal experiences, Kang Yeosang was always able to decipher a drunk text anyways. 

In a small town like this, it wasn’t long before Wooyoung could hear the tapping of little footsteps and the rustle of a plastic bag coming down the block. Without even needing to look, Wooyoung knew who it was.

Yeosang, cuddled in a thick fluffy black hoodie, tapped his way to the front of San’s home. The boy stopped right in the driveway. His eyes catching a drunken Wooyoung on the roof. Wooyoung grinned as Yeosang placed his hands on his hips in mock disappointment, and proceeded to wave the empty bottle. Yeosang was carrying a relatively large bag, one that hopefully held water, snacks, and whatever hellish homework was due tomorrow. “Thoughtful bastard,” Wooyoung muttered. And although Wooyoung knew he was gonna get chewed out for drinking on a school night, the soft smile on Yeosang’s face told him everything was gonna be alright. 

But damn that smile. Geez. Even from all the way up on the roof one could admire Yeosang’s beauty. Yeosang. His friend for… how many years now? The boy was an unchanging presence; his friend since forever and for forever. 

Ah… Yeosang, hurry up. 

Maybe it was the beer, but Wooyoung wanted to outstretch his arms and demand Yeosang to fly up onto the roof in an instant. Needed to wrap his arms around the boy as soon as possible and just sit. Just share warmth. Stay the way things are, the way thing have always been. Wanted Yeosang to dispel all the unknown and unshakeable fears that confined him. 

Before Wooyoung could yell at Yeosang to hurry the fuck up, the boy started making his way into the home. Thankfully, San didn’t know how to lock a door because Yeosang made his way into and up the home in a timely manner. 

The click of San’s bedroom door opening and the sound of muffled footsteps alerted Wooyoung of Yeosang’s presence. The sounds escaping through the wide open window. In an attempt to look disinterested Wooyoung merely yawned without even sparing the boy a glance. 

Yeosang entered the room with a sigh that metamorphosed into a giggle. A few more rustling and grunting noises from San told Wooyoung Yeosang paid him back the same disinterest and focused on adjusting San’s position on the bed. Hmph. Wooyoung pouted. The moon wasn’t going to stay up forever. Why waste the time on San when Wooyoung was right there. 

But not even a heartbeat later, Yeosang’s sigh was now directed at Wooyoung. “It’s Tuesday,” Yeosang began as he slowly crouched down next to Wooyoung. “Why the fuck is San shit faced drunk?” His words were harsh, but they held no bite, just the undertone of a smile. Typical Yeosang. Devil mouthed, but angel faced.

Wooyoung merely shrugged in response and tossed the bottle between his hands. “Just bored,” He replied curtly. Yeosang gave an unsure hum, but thankfully dropped the subject. 

The two continued to gaze at the stars for a bit before Yeosang started to pat his back. Yeosang was probably gonna tell him that it was time to head inside. But Wooyoung didn’t wanna move just yet. The gentle touch was all too familiar. And as Wooyoung turned slowly towards Yeosang he took a moment to really look at the boy. Drink in all his beauty. Cause when you first look at Yeosang, that’s all you can really do: realize how beautiful he is. Pray to whatever god you believe in and thank them for allowing your eyes to behold such beauty. Stare in awe at his blah blah blah deep fucking brown eyes and cute nose that you just want to boop and face structured like a greek twink god and hair that fell just perfectly in the wind (like how) and with his cheeks coloured a bit pink from the cold (so fucking cute) and lips that wow Yeosang has nice lips… What? Uhm and yeah, people compliment Yeosang all the time cause of his stupid face and of course Wooyoung can compliment his bro because they close, like pssssh super close like no one knows Yeosang as well as Wooyoung does cause they’re brooos and no one really understands that under all that beauty he’s even beautifulleerrr and woooow Yeosang has nice lipsssss. A-and even deeper than that Yeosang was an angel inside too! Well not really because he could be a real blunt shit sometimes. But the perfection part. Yeah Yeosang was perfection. Like the way Yeosang always checked up on him before he fell asleep and made sure that he attended every single performance and calmed his nerves and patted his hair whenever he did good on an exam and was the single hand that reached for him in a crowd. All the way down to the way he would bring Wooyoung banana milk without fail during break Yeosang was perfection. And wow them lips tho weork AnD-

“What?” Yeosang asked with a frown on his face. For a beat, Wooyoung feared he spoke his drunken soliloquy outloud. A shock rings throughout his body as he realizes that he’s been in detail rambling off about how perfect his best friend, his bro, is and the blood that rushes to his face almost gave him a headache. Yeosang was probably voicing some concerns, but Wooyoung couldn’t focus on the words coming out of Yeosang’s pretty mouth because of all the damn SPARKLES framing Yeosang’s existence. Wooyoung had to squint against the brightness that is Kang Yeosang and holy dick this is not happening.

This is not happening. This is a level 9 emergency. I repeat Kang Yeosang is leaning closer and wedding bells are aggressively ringing in the distance. His chest started to thump faster than the rabbit from Bambi and his eyes widened like saucers. 

Yeosang softly cupped Wooyoung’s face in his hands and Wooyoung nearly gasped from how good it felt. The warmth blooming across his face almost drew him to tears. The look on Yeosang’s face was etched with concern. But wow Yeosang has nice lips so who needs to breathe? Definitely not - 

“Wooyoungie?”

Wooyoung keeled over and retched his heart out.

Fuck. Jung Wooyoung was stupidly madly in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I low-key want to continue this story a bit... if enough people like it I will! But if not I'll just crawl back into my cave lol. I hope I was able to capture how I thought a tipsy mind would function haha.
> 
> I have some ideas for where I want this story to go, but I shall post this as a one-shot for now :)  
> EDIT: okay I really want to continue this fic! thanks to those who showed their support! please look forward to the next update :)  
> Woosang lives


End file.
